Apocalypse
by MyVersion22
Summary: What if your entire world is built on a lie? Her mission turns out to be something just leading her elsewhere. Everything complicates and the world has erupted into chaos as we know it. Along with Gon and his gang, they uncovered the truth and together mended the torn pieces as well as to the point of sacrificing. But what will she give up for those she loves? GonxOCxKillua


Hey guys! As you know it, this is my first fanfic on hunterXhunter and I'm not going to lie to you, this one chapter had me 7 whole days! Writing,checking, writing and checking again. English is not the native language here so it takes time for me to perfect and recheck everything but I'll write the best I could to keep you interested :] Review is really appreciated (especially if I have any vocabs or grammar errors).

Disclaimer: I do own HunterXHunter. -(**NOT! ;p**) But seriously.

(**JUST KIDDING! xP**) On with your reading!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Friends or Foes?**

"Well, well, well," uttered the blond across the polished counter.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as anxiety struck me in the core. I inched forward, examined him up close mingling the plastic object in his grasp.

He was a teenager, maybe three years older than me. For an immigration officer, he was quite young to make a living. Top-notch with white shirt underneath a grey coat and a dark blue tie completing the whole set. Sitting inside his small enclosure, he fixed his gaze on me. I faked a smile and shifted my sight to my belonging that he was still playing around. As impatient as I was, I tolerated as I waited for him to speak his words.

"Looks like your hunter license isn't working," he continued.

I'm sure now I got caught and it seems like the hunter license does have its limit. I debated. Two guards secured the exit and three near the security check. It's either I bolted out of here and hide in the city or get captured and find my way inside. I only have a chance and I made it this half way only to fail? No way is that going to happen!

While concern almost consumed a whole of me, a smirk played on his lips and his black orbs twinkled amusingly. At my palpable expression of uncertainty, he chuckled lightly and whispered kawaii as he did which was loud enough for me to have heard it.

Is this guy trying to joke?!

"That's impossible!" I stressed.

Did he even swipe through the computer? I wasn't paying attention; my eyes were on the surrounding exploring every detail of this place and it has a massive space with colossal height divination, just like all the structures back home. From blue tiles on the floor lining with canary carpets to colorful walls painted according to the theme in every indoor store. Strangers from all over the world had come to this very specific place and most of them are hunters for sure because they appeared rather vacantly odd which are easily recognizable.

"Is that so?" he laughed.

I seriously wanted to punch his face now. It is in the middle of the night, spent 4 hours on a delay flight and took 10 hours for transits: 3 hours to Amber Village and another 7 hours to get here.

I WANT MY DAMN REST!

"Too bad, you'll have to stay here because your hunter license can only be scan tomorrow," he coaxed and as he leaned in, one eye mischievously teasing over his long-cut bangs.

"Then give me back my license," my voice stern.

"I can accompany you tonight," he winked and propped his head on the counter.

Wait a second... Accompany me..? He couldn't have found out that I was a girl?!

"So much for your disguise huh? Wonder how someone like you would even get one of this" he smirked and pointed towards the license on his right hand.

"Besides, I can smell girls, even if it's miles away," his voice was seductive.

Just fantastic! If it wasn't for him, I would have successfully managed to escape away from here 3 minutes earlier from the moment this conversation had started but instead I have to put up with him and other immigration in the previous airports didn't even have to inspect it before! Well, at least he didn't know that it's not of my origin and if I stayed here any longer, he might found out more. Ignoring at his comment, I quickly composed myself out of embarrassment and glared at this obnoxious creature with intensity.

"Hand . It . Over"

"So you agree to stay, hmmm?" he cooed.

He is messing with the WRONG girl.

"Give me back my damn license!"

"Come and get it~"

"You listen, Eiji, our world is in the verge of death and you are making this harder than it should be!" I hissed between words and my index finger pointing at his nametag.

"You're calling by my name now, how adorable"

"HEY YOU BLONDY PERVERT! PUT MY FRICKIN HUNTER LICENSE DOWN BEFORE I SHOVE YO ASS TO LALA LAND!"

There's nothing to be formal about now, I shall let it out by means of brutality.

"Address me properly,"he waved the license in my face.

At this point, people had started decreasing in the line and moved towards the other side. I glanced over my shoulder just to meet with displeased and irritated eyes. Mouthing "gomenasai", my head whirled back to the disgusting immigration officer who was smiling broadly behind the counter.

"ERRGH! ANNOYING BASTARD!"

As fast as the speed of light, my hands tried to snatch the license away from his hand but I was caught in the act and he clutched my wrist from the attempt. He tightens his grip and jerked me fiercely onto the ceramic tile as a growl made its way through my lips. Guards was now alarmed and the crowds were beginning to whisper at the havoc. He's lucky that I don't have my daggers with me now because I would have his head chop off in mere seconds.

"Let go of me," I gritted in annoyance.

Right at this tensed moment, another tug shot to my arm and the officer's. My head twisted to meet the stranger's serious eyes. To my surprise, it was that boy in his green-clad jacket where I've met him in the previous airport...

_They had me cornered._

_A meter away stood the spiky grey-haired boy eyeing me suspiciously. _

"_I think your friend left his license on the floor,"I lent the card to denote my words._

_His friend, the boy in green-clad jacket, came out from the corner behind me, going over to where I stood but his other friend stopped him from doing so. They both seem to know I was following and spying on them a moment ago especially the grey-haired guy, his eyes never faltered with his deathly gaze. It's not a wonder they're being all alert around me and waiting for me to draw a fight. I turned around and repeated my actions._

"_You left your license on the floor"_

_Reluctantly, I decided to waste no more time and walked over in hope that they wouldn't attack me. To be honest, I was going to sell the hunter license, his hunter license, but it wouldn't make any difference if I was going to use the profit and just lose it again on spending. I have my own fake license and it's enough for my daily basis needs. To be dealing with such hunters, it's just too troublesome either and it will just trigger a big fuss. Although I didn't lied about losing his hunter license because I saw it dropped off around the check-in._

_I could felt the drastic stare from the aqua-eyed but showed no sign to move. When neither of them tried to do anything harmful, in a swift movement, I grabbed the hand of the black-haired, placed the license on it and made my way to exit._

"Let go," he commanded.

I couldn't help myself but amazed at him, and was I in the same flight as him all this time? I think he was in the first-class backseat because I didn't notice him in the front row.

"You'd better do as he says, he'll break your bone if you don't," a voice broke my attention.

My head spun to the left and found my hunter license already on the hand of his grey-haired friend. The immigration officer flustered and finally he proceed to release my hand. I rubbed my wrist mildly and cheered inwardly for having it back.

"All your licenses will not be allow to commit until tomorrow!" the pervert furiously overreacted and frantically pointed to the three of us.

"Tch, baka..." I muttered.

Before you know it, all the three of us stranded in the airport and ended up on the steel bench near the boarding gate for the night.

* * *

Darkness fallen inside the entire building of the airport and was greeted with small lights kindled through the huge glasses coming from the runway compound. Three teenagers are now compelled up to the exaggeration made by the immigration officer not-so-long before in the silhouette on the bone-chilled of the waiting bench.

Both two of the best friends watched as the mysterious acquaintance settled down across their seats, removing brown-leathered rucksack off to the side.

The mysterious acquaintance: covered almost in black from top to bottom with a heavy corduroy jacket, voluminous trousers and a white 'ANX' marked cap. Three things ostentatiously distinctive was the red scarf coiling at the neck, pair of worn-out sandals in neon green and the gleaming of the emerald irises of the pale-skinned. Despite the dressed capacity, the person looked to be thinner than them and height at the estimation of a little shorter, much to the dislike of the being.

"Because of me, you guys are involved; you two shouldn't waste your time like this," the emerald-eyed teen sighed, "But thanks anyway, on helping me back there".

"Thank you," Gon beamed, his voice echoed the empty indoor.

"For what?" the pale-skinned startled by Gon's reaction.

"For my hunter license, I never had the chance to thank you properly," his smile stayed on his face.

"Oh, that, it's nothing really ..."

"I'm Gon Freecs," the brown-eyed introduced, "And I'm Killua Zoldyck," his grey-haired friend came in the second who was seated beside him.

"Uh- Sorry... I just-," the black-capped hesitant, "I don't talk to strangers," finally admitted and shamefully scratched on the forehead.

"You're quite cautious but it's not like we're going to harm you in any way," Killua sniggered and leaned back on his seat with his arms on the back of his head.

Gon gave his newly-met friend a reassuring nod and a genuine look in his eyes. The teen considered a second thought for a brief second and furrowed, unsure where this would lead to as in whether it's okay or not-so. Much to Gon oblivion innocence, Killua noticed this. The kid is definitely being very careful around them as if it looks like there's something the kid is hiding. Although he can't be sure yet to if there anything was hidden but that doesn't mean he let it off the hook. One thing he knows for sure that this kid, like all other hunters, is skillful blending into people and if it wasn't for his assassin instinct, he would have missed the guess prior to their first encounter.

The teen still at consideration, viewing the two boys in front with those emerald eyes skimming their faces, somehow trying to get any other intel out from them. Gon seemed friendly but Killua, needs to play well around him.

"Alright," "My name is Mika, Mika Azure"

Mika uncapped to which revealing a fiery-red bun and was then reformed it into a high ponytail reaching at a shoulder length. Together with side-swept bangs were replaced on the forehead and it flowed gleefully above the right eyebrow.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" Gon gaped.

"Y-y-you're a girl?" Killua gawked.

There was a pause and later Mika guffawed.

Gon and Killua exchanged looks, bewilderment mirrored in each other faces. They watched as Mika had tears filled through her laughs and struggled for breath in between.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Mika chuckled.

All this time, Mika thought her plan to keep on low profile was a failure and they should have noticed. It should have been obvious when she first encountered them back then and the incident earlier between the immigration officer keen to have proved that her so-called camouflaging technique was worthless. Moreover, aren't hunters supposedly to have skills to be an observant and are more vigilant? They are nothing like Mika had fantasized upon, it's mostly contradicting. They might be dangerous but not a threat.

"Well, I guess my disguise still works!" Mika kiddingly elbowed them from afar as she took off her scarf and put it aside.

Small blushes crept through their cheeks as Gon and Killua catastrophized. Imagine: Gon asking her to the toilet to take a leak together which he almost did, Killua sharing one of his indecent magazines which he had just bought a moment ago, undress in front of her not knowing she was a girl and- Killua and Gon sighed inwardly at the probability, just relieved that the truth was told.

"Wait a minute, you didn't know that Mika was a girl too, Killua?" Gon asked.

"Wh-What? Hah! I always knew she was, of course!"

Gon knew Killua better than anyone else that he was a well-trained assassin from the notorious Zoldyck family and those words coming out from him are very unlikely.

"You didn't know either?"

"I just said that I-"

"You didn't know it too!"

"No! I just pretend not to but actually I do!"

Gon also knew that he was lying.

Mika watched them as they extended their arguments to a suffocating fight-pinpoint Killua as he was trying to strangle Gon out of his life- and had Gon forcing an apology. She had her second round of laughing again that night at their foolishness and silly manner.

_What weird best friends they happened to be! _

"Okay, let's get to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Mika suggested, in attempt to break the fight.

"Anyway, what are you doing at a place like this for?" Killua leisurely spoke, releasing his hand and leaving a gasping Gon beside him.

_Just keep it short, just keep it short. Full information is irrelevant for them to know. Avoid Unnecessary Questions. No leak for suspicion. _

"Well I-, I'm running from someone and in search for ...someone,"

Isn't coming out as Mika had it planned.

_Close enough! _

"Running? Who are you running from?" Killua ventured himself curious.

"Cool! You're just like me. I'm looking for someone too!" Gon interjected.

_Yes! Chance! Change the subject!_

"Well, who are you looking for?" Mika insisted.

"My father, I wanted to know what makes him want to become a hunter and I also wanted to be just like him!"

"I wish you good luck then!" Mika smiled and turned towards Killua, "Hey you, what's your purpose?"

"I just want to be at Gon's side and help him find his father."

"...Only like that?"

A small shrug was only his reply. Mika could see that Killua is being quite cautious himself too.

"How about you, Mika? Who are you looking for?" Gon asked.

"And who are you running from?" Killua added.

_Oh shit, flow of questions_

"It's a long story, ya' know," Mika explained, "It's getting late, let's have some sleep, we'll talk again tomorrow."

Gon and Killua agreed, they spaced themselves on the bench to get rested and not long before they are succumbed to slumber. Each of them sent their night greetings to each other as the night went on to the quiet of blackness and the sound of inhalation through their sleeps. Mika successfully creates a diversion or she thought that she did.

"You're not who you are, aren't you?" Killua voiced out of the dark.

Mika's eyes trembled with nervous, concern clouding her green iris. Her mind tried to decipher what he's making as she rolled where she shifted her body on the bench facing the boy across. She readied to response but was disturbed by one of Killua's question again.

"Why'd you tail us? It wasn't just Gon's hunter license, right?"

"No, I mean I was trying to return it to Gon, you guys are hunters so I had to be alert," Mika answered truthfully, sounding as convincing as she could.

Killua watched her from the corner of his eyes, his aqua looking for a sign of deception.

"You are a hunter too, I guess that's fair!" Killua grinned as he slid his arms on the back of his head.

Mika frowned and changed her position again facing the ceiling. Killua is interrogating her all of a sudden.

"You don't trust me?" Mika asked, wanting his confirmation.

"Unless there's something you didn't want to tell me about."

"No."

"Well then, good night."

_What the hell? _

As Mika lied down, she stared at the ceiling as a well-known person had her indulge in reminiscence. She met Gon and Killua on the way at which their presences seem to remind her of him. She admitted that she enjoyed being with them despite the time they spent were just seconds but this isn't the time to get overly attached. Furthermore, all they did was commenced a short conversation and she still have her high doubts on them. Here, she had particular reason which something she wants to keep only to herself and she wouldn't want them to get in her way. Nevertheless, Mika felt welcomed and wondered if she have ever feel so happy and embraced right now just the same as when she was with that boy.

_Yuji ... They are so similar to you ..._


End file.
